


Officer Adorable

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: RWG Bingo Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: "Bedsharing", "Kink Discovery", "Lust", Anal Fingering, Bottom!Rick, Cock Ring, Eager!Rick, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Nipple Clamps, RWG 2018 Bingo Challenge, Rimming, Sex Toys, Talk of Fisting, With A Twist, and fun I hope, lotta love, lotta sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: When Rick and Daryl enjoy a nice night in the house next door, just the two of them and a lot of toys to play with. Rick goes from one surprise to the next... Will that one night be enough or will they have to revisit it at later times ?





	Officer Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece checking three of my bingo squares "Lust", "Kink discovery' (kinda) and "Bedsharing" for the Rickyl Writers' Group 2018 Bingo Challenge.  
> Seeing as I have put lots of tags it is unlikely that anyone will stumble upon this work unaware of its nature but still, this is a very different piece from the first one in this series so I'll just put one last warning out there for those who wouldn't like to read, this contains Explicit Sexual material.  
> I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you will too, comments and remarks are always appreciated, if only to tell me that my English is awful ;) this is unbeta'd so any remaining mistakes : all mine, soooorry  
> See y'all !

“Daryl you know we can't do this here...”  
“Do what where ? Dunno what you're talking about.”  
“They might hear us...” Rick said softly.  
“You know I might take your words seriously if I didn't see your cock already straining against your pants, or say, if your breathing was anywhere near regular, but I know you Rick, you're already way past caring what the others may or may not hear, stop pretending. Besides, I ain't gonna make any noise, tonight's about you.” Rick's eyes went wide at that and his mouth formed a small “o”. 

They were in the attic of the second house Deanna had given the group when they all arrived at Alexandria and since they had yet to really use it for anything, Daryl had taken Rick there, knowing full well they would have all the privacy they needed. And they were gonna need a lot of it given what he had in mind for Rick that night. 

He walked closer to Rick who was already shirtless and kept walking until the other man's calves hit the edge of the bed there. He placed a hand behind the former cop's neck and kissed him gently, all promises and you'll see. His other hand made his way to Rick's crotch and he palmed it, slowly, only just teasing.

“Get naked.” His tone was sharp in the empty room as he took a step back, the hand behind his lover's neck sliding off and Rick raised his eyebrows at him before he complied. He was completely bare in a matter of seconds, standing before Daryl, waiting.

“Good. Now, you've seen the bag I brought with us right?” he said, both his hands making their way back to Rick's body, caressing his sides, reveling in the goosebumps forming on the skin under his fingertips. Rick nodded, biting his lip to try and keep his panting in check, his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and his eyes steadily filling with arousal, lust so clear in the glance he shot Daryl that if the archer had had any doubts about his plans, they all vanished instantly.

“You're so pretty like this Rick, so ready for me. Get on the bed babe.” and Rick did as he was told, laying on his back in the middle of the bed, his legs obscenely spread, completely exposed to his lover's scrutiny.

“Are you gonna undress too at some point?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Nuh uh, told ya, tonight's all about you love. I was on a run the other day, and I found some very interesting things so I thought maybe you'd wanna try them. Wanna see?” Rick nodded eagerly, no hesitation whatsoever so Daryl proceeded to empty the bag on the bed next to Rick, one item at a time, carefully studying the look on Rick's face as he did so. He started slow, with easy things. First came an innocent black silk sleep mask, a few other silk ropes that could serve as blindfolds as well as gentle bindings, then came a brown belt and Rick let out an interesting sigh, then a small oval plug, and then some kinkier elements to which every last one of Rick's reactions Daryl studied even more closely. When the bag was finally empty, there were four dildos of different sizes and shapes, as many anal plugs, including one that also served as a cock ring, a crop, nipple clamps and two cock cages all scattered around the bed, a leather cock ring, a pair of handcuffs and rope, a lot of black rope at Rick's feet. Daryl let the bag fall at the foot of the bed and looked up at Rick again, taking in the redness of his cheeks and that of his cock which was continually leaking by then.

“See anything you like love ?” he grinned at him and reached for the red beauty in front of him, stroking a little to ease the tension Rick was sure to be feeling. He knew better than to move when Daryl was setting the pace and he sure hadn't even though his arousal was getting almost painful by the time the bag his lover had brought was conscientiously emptied.

“I m--- Sure... I ….”  
“Wanna tell me what you want to try or should I just pick for you ?” and when Rick nodded Daryl chuckled softly.  
“Which one is it sweetheart? You pick or do I?” he asked again, keeping on with the stroking.  
“You, you pick Dare”  
“Alright.”

Daryl let his other hand roam among the various toys and finally settled on the nipple clamps, figuring he would start slow and work from there. He leaned down towards Rick, his hand leaving his cock and kissed his neck gently and then not so much, his mouth and tongue and teeth traveling from Rick's lips to his throat and down to his collarbones, his chest and settled on one of his nipples, mouthing at it warmly, Rick already a writhing mess under him. He kept at it for a few minutes, going from one nipple to the other, reveling in every sharp intake of breath Rick took, in the feeling of his strained hard cock sliding back and forth against his stomach as he went and teased Rick again and again. When he was positive that the bundles of nerves were as sensitive as it gets he went and set the clamps without warning. Rick's back arched beautifully at the feeling, startled, his head rolling left and right on the pillow, incoherently babbling.

“Mmmm, you like that love? You look like you do at least...” Daryl purred, fascinated by the vision his lover constituted. He leaned down again, his teeth grazing the alert skin around his nipples ever so lightly before pulling at the clamps with his teeth. Rick's eyebrows knitted together as a literal groan of pleasure left his throat.

“What's the rule sugar? Can you tell me the most important rule?”

“I – I can't” Rick stuttered, startled out of any coherent thought by Daryl licking and nipping around his belly button, the strands of hair down his shoulders only just teasing the tip of his shaft in a delicious and almost unbearable distance but he tried again anyway and felt Daryl smile in the hair down his pelvis when the words came out right even if completely out of breath.

“I can't come unless you say so.” Rick groaned again when Daryl rewarded him with a long lick up his cock, base to tip before blowing on the wet trail and pulling back.

“That's right beauty, no coming, you think you can do that for me tonight ? Or do you need a little help ?”  
“I think I could use a little help yeah ...” Rick gasped, Daryl's fingers trapping his arousal at the base with one hand while the other rummaged on the bed next to his left leg and retrieved the leather cock ring he'd shown him earlier.

“What's your word ma darlin'?”  
“Shhh-sheriff” 

“Good, that's good, you wanna use it now or do we keep on?” Daryl asked as his hand went back to stroking so, so slowly up and down his lover's flushed length. Rick couldn't find his words and just shook his head on the pillow.  
“I need to hear you say it Rick, darlin', you need to tell me. What do you want?”  
“I want you, I --- I want whatever you want to do t'me Dare, I want it all.”  
“That's good, that's good, I'm gonna put this on you now then.” and he did so, effectively binding Rick's arousal in place with the ring circling the base of his cock and down to his balls. 

A long sigh of awe escaped from Daryl's throat.

“You're so so beautiful darlin', you know that?” But all Rick could do was gasp for air when in a series of fluid motions Daryl raised his legs so they were resting on the broad shoulders he loved so much, his ankles down to his lover's midsection and the archer laid down the bed till his face disappeared in the most intimate of Rick's body parts. Sounds and songs, a chant left the former cop's lungs without him being able to stop anything nor pause to try and make any sense of anything any longer. Not when Daryl was actively nuzzling his perineum, pressing his tongue there, massaging the soft skin he found and slowly back up to his balls before blowing gently, getting impossibly lower by the second. 

Instinctively Rick's hands had found their place in Daryl's hair, mindlessly pulling at the strands he found there until it had to hurt really and it must have because Daryl stopped and knee-walked on the side of Rick's body until he could bend over and look his lover in the eye from above.

“Now, now, that's not gonna work sugar, you can't go and pull ma hair like that, you know that right?” and when Rick still couldn't answer Daryl cupped his jaw with one hand, caressing his cheekbone and tipping his head just a little higher so he would get the message. A second later Rick's eyes fluttered open and sea blues met their matching waves through batted eyelashes.

“You know that darlin' don't you?”  
“I-- I do Daryl, m'sorry”  
“Shh, s'okay, we're just gonna have to find somethin' to help ya with that right?”  
“Right, right ! Y'could cuff me?” answered Rick eagerly, his head bobbing in a nod again and again until Daryl gently forced it to stop, massaging the tense neck of his strained lover and letting a huff of laughter escape his lips.  
“Mmmm, yer so eager love, so ready fer me, such a beauty Rick... We're gonna do that then, let's do that now ok?”

Rick only nodded and then realized he had to say it, that was the rule, each time Daryl would use something on him he had to say something, either use his safe word or tell him to go ahead but he needed to actually articulate the words, which was a challenge his fogged up brain took very seriously all of a sudden.

“Mmm, yes, yes I want them Dare, yessss”

Daryl's laughter died down to let a long, obscenely pleased moan out facing the repeated willingness and pleasure of his lover around the toys he'd brought. And so he proceeded, putting one wrist in a cuff, passed the chain behind one of the bed's bars and then the other wrist, he trapped his lover, bound him to the bed being careful not to hurt the delicate skin but applying pressure nonetheless.

Once that was done Daryl returned to his earlier position between Rick's legs, hissing when his own jean-clad erection rubbed against the comforter when he got back to his stomach. Grinding on the bed for a minute, he tried to alleviate the pressure just a tad before he came in his pants and ruined their fun night together. 

Rick's legs back on his shoulders and down his back, Daryl placed his arms underneath and slipped them up to his lover's hips, caressing the bone he found there and grounding Rick, pressing him in the bed with just the right amount of force before plunging without a word in the depth of his lover's intimacy.

The former cop gasped repeatedly, his arms strained above his head and fighting delightfully with their bindings, his legs tensed, his chest going nuts with the amount of air he tried to get in only to exhale it all in rapid puffs and it only got worse when he felt the wicked and muscled tip of Daryl's tongue dive inside him, no warning, no teasing. His lover's lips circled his entrance while his tongue dove in and got out and again and again. Rick was just a limp mess on the bed, never that relaxed nor that tense before. The pleasure building inside of him was just insane and somehow Daryl must have sensed it because his head resurfaced and he made a point of having Rick look at him in the eye. 

“I know you're close darlin', too close... That thing comes with different notches I can choose from, do you mind if I tighten it a little so you can respect the rule ?” Daryl asked tracing the line of the cock ring circling Rick.  
“Tell me love, what'ya think?”  
“O—ok” Rick stuttered, his voice shaky but his tone assured so Daryl proceeded.

“I'm gonna use ma fingers now sugar, that ok?”  
“Yes, yes please Daryl, love, please...” Rick continued begging lightly, moaning up until Daryl's slick fingertip circled his entrance and entered carefully for the first time, that had him stop for a second and take in a sharp intake of breath before relaxing again, breathing as slow and steady as he could. They simultaneously found that Rick was more than ready for this one finger what with Daryl's mouth having been there for quite a while right before and soon there were three fingers inside the mass of tense limbs that Rick was melting into. Three fingers going in and out of him, stretching him, at times wriggling around his walls, at others pressing firmly against the bundle of nerves, the center of Rick's body until he cried out his pleasure in the empty attic, his shouts surely echoing down the equally empty house below them.

“Feeling good ma love?”  
“Mmmm” Rick's head relented from where it was rocking back and forth on the pillow and he used all his strength to open his eyes, meet his lover's blue skies, take in his position and not come right away. His hand deep inside of him, his shirt opened to let naked skin reflect the light that filtered from the skylight behind the bed and his pants, opened and pulled down just enough to let his neglected mass of a red cock peak through the folds of fabric. Rick hadn't even noticed him getting undressed, even if it was only enough to reduce the pressure his archer had most certainly felt while his own arousal laid untouched. The smile on Daryl's face was pure adoration, his eyes soft but so so dark with desire, his hair a mess around his defined jaw.

“I'm good yeah, I n-- I need more...”  
“More what honey? More fingers? Want me to try and fit my whole hand in you?” Rick couldn't do anything to stop the loud moan that escaped his throat at the words.  
“Should I take that as a yes Rick?”  
“God, yes!”

And then there was silence, Rick couldn't hear anything any more, not even himself, he could still see Daryl but some details started fading, blurry, and quickly enough he lost most of his vision.  
Darkness crept all around what had been the most vivid images, the most vivid moment of his sex life if he thought about it, but shadows ate it slowly and then it was utter darkness.  
He tried feeling his surroundings and could only touch blankets of various materials around and on him and then he found a warm muscled recognizable-if-it-were-one-in-a-million body, Daryl's.  
His hearing came back first and he heard what he knew was his lover's soft snoring, his ragged but peaceful breathing and the lightest rustle of the sheets underneath their bodies.  
Then he opened his eyes, when did he close them? And it downed on him, when had he closed his eyes ? Well, last night huh. His brow furrowed as he made sense of his situation, the dim light filtering through the window and the grayish color of the sky told him it had to be very early in the morning but morning nonetheless and he sighed. 

He had been sleeping, all this had been his imagination …

He lifted the covers just a bit, a muffled cry of utter uneasiness escaped his lips and he pressed his hand against them but too late, the light sleeper of a man next to him had woken up in a heartbeat.

“What's'it?”

But Rick couldn't answer, not now, not when he was fighting his embarrassment and his unhappy because denied arousal at the same time. But, as always with Daryl, he didn't really have to. If the loud fit of laughter that possessed Rick's lover was any indication, he'd figured it out for himself. 

Rick felt himself blush and fought when Daryl, ducking his head a little tried to meet his gaze. His laughter had died down but he was grinning widely.  
“You had a lil' sexy dream Officer Adorable?” again, Rick couldn't answer, embarrassment was winning the fight here, this was too much, it had seemed so true, so … my god...  
“C'mon don't be so 'mbarrassed s'okay...” Daryl whispered, gentle this time.  
“S'not that, I mean, yeah I'm embarrassed but Daryl... This, this wasn't just a sexy dream.”  
“No?” Daryl answered raising an eyebrow, curious to know what had put his lover in such a state and hiding his own smirk behind the arm holding him on his side.  
“No” 

Rick finally managed to stop staring at the blankets and met Daryl's intent gaze. 

“Daryl, that, was the filthiest dream, ever.” And with that a laugh of his own made its way out of Rick's throat so much so that tears welled up in his eyes.  
“Well, well that's interesting, you'll have to tell me all about it Sheriff.” Daryl winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
